In general, various methods may be utilized for doping a carrier, or for example doping a silicon wafer. One method for doping a region in a carrier may be ion implantation, wherein the ions enter the carrier material due to their high kinetic energy. To define the regions to be doped, a mask is applied to protect specific areas from ion implantation and to allow ion implantation in specific areas. Manufacturing electronic devices or integrated circuits may generally include a large number of lithographic processes, e.g. more than 20 for example, to generate the patterned photoresist layers as masking layers for defining all necessary doped regions in the carrier. Applying various lithographic processes in series may be prone to errors due to the limited overlay accuracy in lithographic processes.